Where am I?
Doctor Morphologis' escape pod tumbles quickly through the unknown planet's atmosphere. His suit confirms the pod's receiver is damaged or offline, making it impossible to identify if any other pods are in the area. Worse, the pod's controls are offline, making it extremely unlikely the pod will be under any sort of control on impact. Just seconds away from impact, his suit's AI is able to get the atmospheric thrusters online, but it is not enough to avoid a hard crash. Knocked unconscious by the impact, he only comes to in brief spurts of lucidity before blacking out, each time hearing a decreasing amount of O2 left in his suit. By the time he is able to fully regain consciouness, the air supply in his suit is completely exhausted. After a frantic query over whether he can breathe the air of the strange world, he opens his helmet, drawing in huge gulps of fresh air. He finds himself in a savannah-like plains at night, making it nearly pitch black. His suit AI is unable to detect anyone else in the nearby area, leaving repair of the pod's receiver as his only hope of making contact with others. Passing the time, he strikes up a conversation with the AI - or more accurately, makes a snide remark that the AI glibly replies to. The AI points out to Morphologis that chunks of the Constitution (including part of at least one engine nacelle) crashed nearby, providing valuable salvage. Unable to carry much, he has his suit note the GPS coordinates of the remaining material for later recovery. A large chunk of landed debris nearby appears to still be powered and also contains a refinery, assembler, medical bay, and even a door. He constructs a ramp up to the door and gains entry to the wreck, then sets about creating a platform to work on and solar panels to provide avoid battery drain. Over the course of salvage and construction, Morph's banter with his suit AI continues; the suit expresses distaste for his current level of body odor and even warns him not to get himself killed on the grounds that dead bodies smell even worse. After Morph notes the awkwardness of having to constantly refer to the AI as "Suit", the AI proposes a name: Tius. The next task he sets for himself is to build a six-wheeled electric rover (to be named Solar Rover 001), with the intent of establishing antennas on higher ground to try to reach other survivors. During construction, the conversation steers into murky waters when Morph explains the fictional antagonist Skynet. After a quick review of a copy of the relevant movie on Morph's suit, her only comment is "It's so sad. All the humans lived." The rising of the sun helps charge the new rover's batteries, with the intent of letting them charge all day, then to use the rover at night. The rover is successful, and on the trip, he envisions tackling the design of a mining drone next. He salvages his escape pod and some of the engine pod, then returns to the main crash site to unload and improve its cargo-handling capabilities. That completed, it's on to finding resources to mine in order to construct parts he can't salvage or make. The sun begins setting on his third day on the planet as he works to mine towards silicon and uranium. Random Trivia Morphologis' suit is stated to have about 20 petabytes (PB) of free space. This would work out to 1,024 TB of storage; as of January 2017, the highest capacity drive commercially available on the market was a 16 TB drive. Or look at this another way: A TB is capable of holding 17,000 hours of CD-grade audio, which means Morph's suit would be capable of holding well over 2,000 years of non-stop recording, not counting any additional space used by TIUS to review all of humanity's audio, video, textual, and graphical information pertaining to rogue AIs. The grid of Morph's primary hull wreckage includes an assembler, two intact batteries, one incomplete battery, two interior lights, a medical room, a refingery, a sliding door, and a small cargo container. The engine nacelle chunk in the debris field does contain thrusters. Given the visual shots of the ship post-jump, these are likely damaged or disabled small ion thrusters; the model textures would indicate that they are at least somewhat intact. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Morphologis' episodes